1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the recovery of crude oil from oil-bearing subterranean formations through use of micellar systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To the best of the inventor's knowledge, no previous literature has dealt with the measurement of rock surface potential as a criteria for the design of displacement fluids for recovery of petroleum.